You Are My Home
by AdorableEmma
Summary: Spoilers for 2x22. A look into what 'may' have happened during the minimal wemma scene in the finale.


**Hello my lovely Wemma fandom :) So I hope we all got over the six seconds of wemma in the finale and we can now admire the cuteness of the scene, even though we were annoyed at first. This is just a little 'something something' I put together after watching the episode. Not sure whether I really like it, but I thought I better post it to gave you all something to smile about. **

"So then I let the kids have a final roam around the city, within limits, while I sorted out replacing the pillows. Seriously, I don't know what the girls did with all those feathers, I didn't spot any when I checked on them that morning".

Emma stared at Will as he continued to ramble on about their trip to New York. If she was honest, she wasn't particularly listening to him.

"Rachel told me that she saw Brittany stuff her case full but when I asked her, she said that she only took one", Will rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Oh and get this-" He stopped as he looked down at Emma who was not responding to anything he was saying. "Em?" he questioned her attention a little worriedly.

"Hmm?" she mumbled raising her eyebrows.

Will looked at her confused. "Are you okay? You looked like you zoned out for a minute there".

She shook her head reassuringly before informing him, "No, it's just I think I've heard about the pillows and the running around times square and the song writing and Quinn's haircut around... um, six times now". She smiled showing that she didn't mind – she was pleased they all had such a good time. "And let me guess, you were going to tell me _next _about how Santana flipped out after you didn't make the top ten?"

Will laughed embarrassingly and brought his hand to the back of his neck. "I guess the kids filled you in", he said jokingly but he was partly disappointed he couldn't share the events with Emma himself.

"Well not all of them. Rachel mostly, but she was in close competition with Kurt". She giggled and then stopped to look into those hazel pools he called eyes. "Hey, what's up?"

He shook his head before returning her smile. "Nothing, it doesn't matter".

She playfully slapped him on the arm, "If it's nothing, then there's no need to sulk!"

"Ok, Ok, I'm not sulking", he held his hands up in surrender while gently laughing at her.

"Better, but you should also remove that pout".

"Hey! I'm not pouting!" He self-consciously covered his mouth with his hand as he continued to chuckle.

"Oh I'm sorry Will, it must have been my imagination", she teased fluttering her eyelashes, daring to flirt.

He removed his hand and raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah?" He was about to ask what else she had imagined him doing, but decided against it. They were, after all, standing in the hallway while numerous students passed them by. Instead he changed subject. "So when exactly has Rachel managed to tell you all these stories. I kind of wanted to be the first to tell you", he finally admitted.

Emma's face softened as she was flattered by his comment. She could tell his enthusiasm when he bumped into her in the hallway that day on his way to the glee meeting. It was the first time she'd managed to speak to him properly since he had arrived back at the school. She was half expecting to see him in his office that morning as usual and half of her was preparing for it to be empty. There was still a glimmer of hope in her thinking that he may have just decided that he belonged in Lima and not on that Broadway stage. So at 9:00am exactly, that very morning, she stole a glance down the hallway and into his office.

It didn't look deserted. Everything was still in place as it had looked before he left. He clearly hadn't packed anything away from the mess that his desk displayed. And then she saw his vest draped over his chair.

The vest he was wearing now as he stood, in the flesh, in front of her.

He hadn't left.

"Rachel snuck in during first period", Emma told him as he nodded. "She came to talk to me about her post New York depression". She snickered as she repeated the term the young girl had called her current state of mood.

"Ah, I could have guessed she wouldn't like coming back to Lima". Emma calmly nodded her head but never lost eye contact with him.

"Do you?" she asked cautiously. "You know, regret returning here?"

There was a silence as he opened his mouth to speak nothing coming out.

"Be honest", Emma quickly whispered her eyes widening at his hesitation.

He looked deep into her eyes as he thought through her question. The truth is, of course he missed New York. All the kids, especially Rachel, missed New York. It would go without saying that they all missed the city but, while they were there, he missed Lima. He was living for the moment back at Nationals, hanging onto his dreams that were becoming a reality. Yet, he wasn't thinking straight. Whenever the thought of leaving the kids or Emma crossed his mind, he recoiled. He didn't want to think about what he might lose. Lima had been his home. It provided him with safety, comfort and love. He may love New York, no doubt, but his love was with Lima – with the kids, with Emma. He couldn't give them up. And more importantly, he couldn't give her up.

"Emma..." he began, staring into the anticipation in her eyes, "I would have regret leaving you more".

She tilted her head sideways to gaze at him admiringly. However, she wasn't going to accept that. "Will, I shouldn't be the reason to hold you back. I would hate myself for doing that".

"No Emma, you don't understand. It was never a case of holding me back. I had the chance, heck I was going to do it I really thought I could, only when I saw the kids faces once they found out... something clicked. I couldn't leave _them_". He took a step closer to her as he went on. "And then there is you. Emma Pillsbury. My best friend. I couldn't force myself to abandon you. I wasn't prepared to. Something told me to return. To come home – to you".

Emma could feel herself blushing in their close proximity as well as at his words. "Will, I..." She dropped her head to the floor before she said, "I hope you made the right decision".

He put his hand under her chin and gently lifted her head back up. "I know I did".

Emma couldn't fight back the smile that was creeping onto her face. They both grinned and Emma started giggling with his face just inches from hers. Will knew that he wouldn't kiss her despite the temptations. He wasn't about to push his luck and jump straight on her after all they'd been through this year. No, it was just nice to have her by his side – them both being single was just a slight added bonus.

"Oh Will", Emma suddenly snapped away from him but she remained glowing. She pointed up towards the ceiling of the hallway when she said, "Look. I had it made for the club as soon as Figgins told me you finished twelfth". Will followed her gaze to the huge hanging pinky red banner. His heart melted as he read the words and he could feel Emma's compassion and love overwhelming him.

A grin spread onto his lips as he casually draped an arm around his Emma. She didn't pull away, she embraced his affection by leaning into the 'hug'. He could tell next year was going to be great.

"No other show choir who finished in twelfth place has ever felt so honoured".

**Sooooo there we go! I didn't want them to be a couple as I want to see them develop into a couple at the beginning of the next season. Still frustrated that our ship always gets cut. I wonder how much cut footage they actually have of Will and Emma in total? Hmmm.**

**Please review :)**


End file.
